Eviction Defense Collaborative (EDC)
Eviction Defense Collaborative Website Provides assistance completing legal forms for low-income tenants faced with eviction, including pro per (do it yourself) answers, motions and stay-of-eviction requests. Advice on settlement conferences is offered each Wednesday and Thursday at 12:00pm at the settlement conference workshop which takes place at The Access Center, 575 Polk Street. Provides assistance on a drop-in basis. Sliding scale. No one turned away for lack of funds. Rental Assistance Disbursement Component (RADCo) Provides rental assistance to very low-income tenants facing evictions in order to maintain affordable housing by preserving long-term tenancies and preventing homelessness. The program assists tenants who owe back rent, and tenants who have been served with eviction lawsuits who need assistance with back rent to preserve their housing. The tenant may receive assistance of up to $2,000 that will be paid directly to the landlord. The payment is in the form of a no-interest loan (sometimes a grant). Second loans cannot be made unless tenants have paid the prior loan. Tenant must be able to pay ongoing rent; documentation: proof of income, proof of tenancy, proof of amount of rent owed, proof of amount of monthly rent; tenants in Housing Authority property must have minor children. Applications are taken by EDC, Catholic Charities, St. Anthony's RADCO Hours at the EDC M-W,F: 9:00am-11:00am (Closed on Thursday mornings. Walk-in Clinic) 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Eviction Defense Collaborative (EDC) - K 995 Market St., Suite 1200, 94103 415-947-0797 (Recording) 415-947-0331 (FAX) www.evictiondefense.org M/T/W/F: 9:30 a.m.–11:30 am; 1 p.m.–3 p.m. Th: 1pm-3pm (closed the first Friday afternoon of every month) If you get a Summons and Complaint for an eviction (“Unlawful Detainer”) or a Notice to Vacate from the sheriff, bring all of your paperwork to their office immediately. The EDC prepares tenants’ legal paperwork and provides step-by-step instructions for tenants to defend themselves in the court system. The EDC prepares a “stay” to delay eviction for a week if the sheriff is scheduled to evict and one can pay one week’s rent to the Court. The Rental Assistance Disbursement Component (RADCo) assists qualified tenants with back rent, provided they can pay in the future (see the website for criteria). There is a sliding fee scale and services include the languages Spanish, Chinese, and usually Russian and French. Eviction Defense Collaborative (EDC) - P 995 Market St., Suite 1200, 94103 415-947-0190 415-947-0979 x12 (Main Office) 415-947-0331 (Fax) M/T/W/F: 9:30 a.m.–11:30 p.m., 1 p.m.–3 p.m., Th: 1-3 (EDC is open at 9:00 on Tuesdays to handle “stays”) If someone is facing an eviction, this is the first place they should go. The EDC provides assistance in completing legal forms for low-income tenants faced with eviction, including pro per (do-it-yourself) answers, motions and stay-of-eviction requests. Advice on settlement conferences is offered each Wednesday and Thursday at 4:30 p.m. at settlement conference workshop. Provides assistance on a drop-in basis. Fee is based on a sliding scale. No one will be turned away for lack of funds. Spanish, Chinese, German, and English are available.Category:Emergency Funds Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Resource Category:Needs Clean Up